Education Decree Number TwentySix
by neko-youkia
Summary: A short play based off of a quote in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. All characters include, Fred, George, L. Jordan and Umbridge. It focuses on the day Umbridge forebode teachers telling things besides class material.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

This is a one-shot

" _-By Order Of-_

_THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS_

_Teachers are hereby banned from giving students_

_any information that is not strictly related to the subject_

_they are paid to teach._

_The above is in accordance with_

_Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six._

_Signed:_

_Dolorus Jane Umbridge_

_HIGH INQUISITOR_

_This latest decree had been the subject of a great number of jokes among the students. Lee Jordan had pointed out to Umbridge that by the terms of the new rule she was not allowed to tell Fred and George off for playing Exploding Snap in the back of the class._

_"Exploding Snap's got nothing to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor! That's not information related to your subject!" "_

_- Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, JKR_

AN/: This fan fiction is in the format of a play inspired from the above text. Enjoy.

**1**) Fred and George can't vanish each other's wands since Ollivander puts protective charms on the wands he makes to prevent banishing and vanishing charms from working.

**2**) Lupin didn't intentionally try to kill Harry, but he still did, and was still seriously injured.

**Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six**

Professor Umbridge"Good afternoon class" _(Pleasantly)_

Class: "Good afternoon Professor Umbridge." (_Miserably)_

Professor Umbridge: "Wands away." _(Pleasant, but looks annoyed)_

(Fred_ and _George___spend a few minutes trying to vanish each other's wand __**1**_

_At the same time_) Professor Umbridge: "Now, if you will open your books to page 627 and read cha- Mr. Weasleys!" _(Bewildered_)

Fred: "Actually my name's George; he's Fred." (_Points thumb at George.)_

Professor Umbridge: "Well you best get in your correct seats, 5 points from Gryffindor."

Fred: "I'm just joking, I am Fred."

George: "Blimey Professor, I never thought you'd fall for _**that **_again."

Professor Umbridge: "Yes… well, 5 more points for Gryffindor. What _is _it with Gryffindors and _lying_?"

George: (_loudly_): "Hey Fred, have you noticed that all the Defense Against the Dark Arts professors always try to kill Harry Potter?" **2**

Fred (_Equally as loud_"Who couldn't notice that, George? But have you noticed that they all get severely injured or killed every time they try it?"

George (_fading out_"Merlin's Beard! Maybe there's a curse on the position."

Fred (_excited_"Set by You-Know-Who, himself!"

Lee Jordan (_butting in_" -Or Snape…" (twins give him a weird look)

".. Following You-Know-Who's orders, of course."

_(Fred takes out Exploding Snap cards and deals them out)_

Professor Umbridge (_talking over Fred and Lee Jordan)_"Hem, hem, as I was saying , turn to page 627 and read chapter 12." _(10 second pause) "_Remember Your essay from Chapter 11 is do next time you're in this class. I'm also assigning the vocabulary in chapter 12 to be d-" (stern glare at twins)

George: "Ha! I got a dragon; watch out Fred!"

Professor Umbridge: "Mr. Weasleys! This is Defense Against the Dark Arts, not play time! Pay Attention!"

Fred: "This is Defense?"

George: "I thought it was History of Magic!"

Professor Umbridge: "That is enough! You will _NOT_ be playing these silly games in my class! You will be reading this _wonderful_ Ministry approved book." _(Shakes a copy of the text book at them) _

Fred: "Ministry approved?"

George: "For what?"

Fred: "Squibs?"

George: " Wizards not old enough for a wand?"

Professor Umbridge: "_Sile_**-"**

George: "Oh! Professor Umbridge?!"

Professor Umbridge: "What?!"

Fred: "Exploding Snap is approved by the Ministry."

George: "It says so right here." _(Points to the Ministry Seal on the card box)_

Professor Umbridge _(Sweetly_: "Yes, it is approved by the Ministry, (_Near_ _hysterical_) _**BUT NOT IN MY CLASS!! 50 p-"**_

Lee Jordan: "Oh, then Exploding Snap's got nothing to do with Defense Against the Darks Arts, Professor! That's not information related to your subject!"

Professor Umbridge (_in a hysterical crazed rage_I have had _**ENOUGH**_of your _utter_ NONSENSE!! Jordan! Detention for a week will teach you well! As for you.. (_seething)"_

Fred: "Weasleys?"

Professor Umbridge: "Weasleys! You are much too stubborn. Oh yes…. I think a month of detentions might teach you… if not, you can always go for another month."

George: "And then what Professor?"

Professor Umbridge: "CLASS DISMISSED!!! WEASLEYS, after class. _NOW!"_

_(Children talk amongst themselves, with worry, nervous laughing, and mockery of Umbridge as they exit the classroom)_

_**End**_

**1**) Fred and George can't vanish each other's wands since Ollivander puts protective charms on the wands he makes to prevent banishing and vanishing charms from working.

**2**) Lupin didn't intentionally try to kill Harry, but he still did, and was still seriously injured.


End file.
